invisigunfandomcom-20200214-history
Cronus
Lore Addicted to military science, Cronus was a protege of the great Tactical General Lunarra. "Keep your eyes on the skies, boys." Ability Call in a lethal orthogonally exploding airstrike to a targeted location. Ability Details Cronus sends out an auto moving target along a row or column in front of his current position. Pressing ability again locks the target in place and calls in a single bomb airstrike to the targeted location. The bomb will explode leaving deadly flames that linger briefly. His ability has no effect on Cronus himself if he makes contact with it. Once the bomb hits an area flames will expand out rapidly from the point of impact. The amount of tiles it expands out are indicated by the targeted tiles at the point in which the airstrike is called orthogonal to the impact spot. Initially this amount is a two tile expansion in each of the four directions but if Cronus waits to send the bomb to a location after the target has move around 15 tiles the range in which the flame expand in the four directions is increase by one. Waiting for the target to pass over the same amount of tiles from the initial expansion point will have the same effect. This process can only happen twice which leave the max range in which the flames can expand out to being four tiles. Once the flames have dispersed, in place of where they were, they leave a trail of soot that appears briefly. Players (besides Cronus) who walk through the soot leave a trail of it as they move from tile to tile for a couple of seconds. The bomb will do one damage to a destructible object or dynamic object it lands on, or that the flames hit. However, once a flame has hits an object it does not expand out further than what is/was in occupying. Flames will not pass over holes in the ground. Strengths / Weakness Cronus is strong in maps that feature lanes. It is very tough to use Cronus in open maps as this makes the bomb very easy to avoid and unpredictable at herding players. Strategy Don't focus on placing the bomb in lanes, a shot is more effective at clearing lanes (a shot is faster and will clear the whole lane). Instead target the bomb in a safe area adjacent to a lane to force a hiding player out into the lane and your incoming shot. Try to get a block or series of blocks between you and your opponent, then send the target over the blocks and target their location, this will force them to move out of cover, fire a prospecting shot down the side you expect them to go (be prepared from them to predict this and fire first - in which case wait until their shot has passed, then fire your shot while their gun is reloading. Avoid using the bomb to hit where you have seen someone, they can easily avoid it and it will just give away your position. Attempt to setup situations where you can deny area and force a player where you want them. Target Phoebe's teleports and put pressure on her so she teleports into the blast (targeting Phoebe herself isn't very effective as she can just teleport away and not step out into your shot). Target Carmen's blocks so she has no place to hide behind it, then fire past the side of the block. Mix up the target/fire pattern, fire first sometimes, then target. Use the target to find players. Target the bombs on power up drop locations to make it a bigger risk for players to collect them and safe for you to run in. Avoid fighting players up close. The bomb will be unlikely to arrive in time to help you. You can use it to slow people down how are chasing you by dropping it out in front of you as you run under it, they will have to wait or risk getting killed if they run under it. If a player hides in a deep nook or Carmen walls herself in, drop a bomb in with them they will struggle to escape in time. In maps with pillars send out bombs and swap the walls around just before it lands to create confusing deadly situations. Category:Characters